Une surface peu acceuillante
by Florence Sinin
Summary: Frisk est arrivé à la surface. Arcande, une humaine future seigneur de guerre, les recueuille... Ils devront cependant faire face à un régime instable, la discrimination et l'horreur de l'humanité. Noté T pour la violence et l'éventuelle romance.
1. chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:**

 **Alors j'ai eu cette idée car en fait, dans la plupart des fics sur la run pacifiste, une fois à la surface, ils ont leur petite ville, les humains sont cent pour cent pro monstre... Quelques discrimininations mais c'est tout. Je me suis dit que c'était tout simplement pas possible. Alors sans pour autant les changer en esclave comme dans Slavefell (je sais pas si Slavetale existe) je vais pas non plus leur donner une surface de bisounours.**

 _Chapitre 1: LA SURFACE_

J'étais tranquillement en forêt, marchant, seule. Savourant avec extase les parfums boisés, le toucher des arbres, la mousse douce qui tapissait le sol... J'étais heureuse. En effet, simple jeune adulte du petit village sans nom au pied du Mont Ebott, j'adorais la lisière de forêt juste à côté de la montagne. J'entendis alors du bruit. Intriguée, je me dirigeais vers l'origine jusqu'à distinguer des voix:

-Nyeheheh! Le Grand Papyrus est heureux d'être à la surface!

-Pareil pour moi, frérot.

-SANS!!! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir! Nous devons aller voir les humains pour devenirs leurs amis!

-Ahahahah!!!

Le dernier rire était celui d'une enfant. Partageant, sans en savoir la raison, la bonne humeur de ces personnes-là, je m'avançais pour arriver dans une clairière. Ce fut là que je vis... SIX MONSTRES! Deux chèvres bipèdes, dont un bouc avec une couronne, une poisson-femme, avec un cache-oeil, un dinosaure miniature avec une blouse de scientifique, deux frères squelettes... Et une enfant! Mon Dieu!! J'étouffais mon cri. Ils semblent pacifistes... Semblent. Je m'approchais, dans le but de sauver cette enfant lorsque j'entendis une voix derrière moi:

-Bonjour, humaine.

Cette voix me donna de la sueur froide. Il ou elle continua:

-Ne sais-tu pas... Comment saluer un nouvel ami? Tourne toi... Et prends ma main.

Je me retournais calmement et je vis le squelette le plus petit. Il portait un blouson, un pantacourt de sport et des pantoufles roses. Paniquée, je m'écrasais au sol en me rendant compte alors que jusqu'à présent, l'humaine semblait heureuse d'être avec eux. Et ce lascard-là ne semblait pas méchant. Il m'aida à me relever et j'entendis un bruit de flatulence. Ce fut-là qu'il dit:

-Eh eh... Le coup du coussin péteur... Ca marche toujours.

-Eh eh...

-Tu vois, tu as ri!

-Oh, Sans! Tu as trouvé un humain!

-Une, pour être précis.

-Mon nom, c'est... Arcande...

-Eh ben moi, c'est Sans. Ravi de te rencontrer, humaine.

Je me relevais et vis que tout les regards étaient posés sur moi. Euh... OK... Pas très rassurant mais étant l'étrangère dans leur groupe, je suppose que c'est normal. Tous se présentèrent. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Asgore et enfin l'humaine. Elle s'exclama, heureuse:

-Ma famille s'est présentée, à mon tour alors! Je suis Frisk!

-Eh eh... Ravie de te rencontrer, F... ATTENDEZ!!! Tu es Frisk, celui qui est tombé il y a une semaine?

-Euh... Oui, pourquoi?

-Ton grand frère était malade d'inquiétude! Franchement... Tu es allé à la montagne, c'est ça?!

-Oui... Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'était interdit! Bon, tu as sauvé ces monstres, je peux pas trop te blamer, mais quand même! Jean était fou de rage!

-Il... a été méchant avec toi?

-Hein?

-Tu sembles le connaître...

-Ah, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Non, c'est juste une relation de travail. Il a fait des recherches mais on en a conclut que tu étais dans la montagne. J'ai du l'empêcher d'y aller.

-C'est ton ami...

-Oui, enfin, pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'on s'entend pas trop mal. Allons-y, il voulait te voir...

-NON!

L'insistance avec laquelle Frisk refusa me confirma ce que je pensais en partie. J'attrapais de force le bras de Frisk et Sans marmonna:

-Que fais-tu...

-Deux secondes.

Je relevais la manche du pull pour voir des cicatrices trop anciennes pour dater de son séjour montagnard. Je fermais mes yeux puis marmonnais:

-Les monstres... Vous avez un endroit où aller?

-Non, pas vraiment... marmonna le Roi Asgore

-Je vais vous recueuillir... A vrai dire, peu d'humains seront aussi cléments que moi...

-Dis, ton nom... marmonna Frisk. Ce serait pas par hasard Arcande Umo?

-Euh... Ouais, pourquoi ça...?

-T'es donc la princesse!

-Euh... Oui, mais je contrôle pas les gens... marmonnais-je en souriant.

-La Princesse? demanda Toriel d'une voix douce.

-Oui, mais c'est qu'un titre... J'ai déménagé de la capitale pour ici. Je n'ai qu'un garde et beaucoup d'argent ici. Ah, j'oubliais... TROP de prétendants qui s'imaginent que je vais les épouser.

-Eh eh, j'ai connu ça... marmonna Asgore.

-Non mais merci! cria Toriel en le giflant.

Il y a anguille sous roche... Bref! J'emmenais les monstres chez moi, une demeure immense. Trop à mon goût. Je ne suis arrivée qu'il y a quelques jours et je me perds. Si bien que j'ai un propre plan sur moi. J'ouvris la porte en grand et marmonnait:

-Si... vous voulez bien, on va discuter de votre situation et de comment on va vous présenter aux humains...

On alla tous dans la salle à manger. Sur le chemin, je croisais mon garde qui écarquilla les yeux. Il s'exclama:

-Princesse, je...

-Euh... Gérard, je vous prierais de... Hum... Faire du thé pour nos invités.

-INVITES?! Ce sont des monstres!

-Oui et vous avez juré fidélité à moi-même. Allez. Faire. Du. Thé!

-Oui!

Il se rua vers la cuisine. Je nous conduisis donc dans la salle à manger qu'on aurait pu croire apte à faire un banquet: immense, avec une longue table, des fauteuils... Je souris puis m'assis à une chaise et invitais les monstres à faire de même. Je continuais:

-La réaction que je veux éviter est celle de Gérard.

-Nous comprenons... marmonna Asgore. Cependant, nous devons faire évacuer les autres.

-Je vois... Combien vous êtes, approximativement?

-Une centaine, je dirais?

-Je vois... Ecoutez, ce petit village ne peut pas tous vous contenir... Vous allez devoir vivre à travers le pays.

-Ce n'est pas un problème tant que les familles restent soudées. dit Sans en regardant Papyrus.

-Je ne peux pas le...

Soudainement, Sans eut un oeil bleu et une musique que seul moi pouvait entendre se mit à résonner (Mégalovania). Il me regarda puis marmonna:

-Mon frère et moi, on restera ensembles!

-Oui, d'accord!

-Dans tout les cas, reprit Asgore, nous devons trouver un logement rapidement pour les monstres.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Monsieur Dreemur. Hmm... Nous sommes une population peu importante par kilomètres carrés... En rassemblant plus de gens dans les villes, ce que nous pouvons faire, on peut facilement vous libérer de la place... J'ai entendu dire que les monstres mangent les humains. C'est...?

-Non, non, on ne mange que les... petits enfants!!! s'exclama Asgore face à Frisk qui riait sous les chatouilles.

-Hum! Non, on se nourrit de nourriture comme les humains... continua Toriel en jetant un regard noir au Roi.

-Je vois... Le problème de l'alimentation est donc réglé... Euh... Quant à vos modes de vie... Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'une température particulière...? Peut-être qu'à force d'être resté sous terre, vous êtes nocturnes pour certains...

-Oh! Non, aucun d'entre nous est nocturne quand à la température... Eh bien... Nous avons un bonhomme de neige parmis nous...

-On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit vivant, mais il a toujours rêvé de voyager...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui! Je l'ai emmené avec moi! s'exclama l'humaine

-Bien, gamine. Dans ce cas, problème est réglé. Bref... Quant à notre arrivée dans ce monde?

-Déjà, on va vous présenter vous... Vous semblez polis... Vos habits sont corrects... Euh... reste juste la date... Je pense que vu que je vais dire un discours pour mon arrivée demain soir... Je vais vous présenter en même temps.

-Hum!! s'exclama le guarde. Voici le thé, madame et... messieurs.

Il servit le thé pour tout le monde. Je pris une gorgée et alors qu'il quittait la salle, je remarquais qu'il portait son épée. Je dis:

-Hum! Gérard?

-Quoi...?

-Votre épée... Donnez la moi.

Il m'apporta son épée. Je continuais en faisant la liste de ses armes qu'il posa sur la table. A la fin, je dis:

-La seule arme que vous serez autorisé à pointer sur autrui sera une plume, est-ce clair?! Je refuse que vous fassiez du mal à quiconque de nos invités. Ce sont des réfugiés politiques.

-Politiques?

-Oui, en effet! Rappelez-vous que c'était nos ennemis qui occupaient cette région... Nous les avons éliminés alors maintenant que leur prisonniers le sont aussi, ce sont des réfugiés politiques.

-Votre père ne va pas apprécier...

-Je sais, mais j'en ai cure. Nous n'allons pas les laisser ainsi, tout de même!

-Hmm...

Sans regardait l'humaine. Hmm... Il doutait fortement qu'elle les aide de façon désintéressée... Ma foi, tant qu'elle les aide, il suppose qu'il n'a pas le choix. De plus, elle a accepté de laisser Frisk avec Toriel... Alors... Toriel, elle, était heureuse, semblait-il car selon cette princesse miracle, elle pourrait enseigner. Les autres, nous étions encouragés à _réfléchir à ce qui nous plairait de faire dans cette nouvelle vie_ et en attendant nous serion pris en charge par l'état. Tout était si parfait dans sa bouche, tout était si mielleux qu'il n'y croyait pas. Au bout d'un moment, il dit:

-Et en échange quoi?

-Pardon?

-Et en échange de ton aide, quoi? Pourquoi tu nous aide?

-Parce que j'ai tout intérêt à! Autre le fait que vous êtes dans une situation inhumaine, ce qui ne semble pas te suffire pour que je vous aide...

-En effet, ça ne me suffit pas.

-Sans! s'exclama Toriel.

-Je comprends, Majesté. Si tu veux avoir face à toi la plus égoïste du monde, dis-toi que ça serait quand même un sacré boost pour moi. Je veux dire, vous allez devenir des citoyens, non? Alors je peux déjà m'assurer lorsque je serais sur le trône le soutien de toute votre population. Ensuite, cela évite une rébellion. Si nous vous accueillons à bras ouvert, vos dirigeants seront mal placés pour organiser une révolte. Puis je serais retenue comme la sauveuse des monstres avec Frisk. Mais Frisk est une enfant, elle ne pourra pas y faire grand chose. Moi, ça sera un sacré coup politique face aux nations étrangères. Cela te suffit pour l'esprit coincé que tu as, jeune squelette? Si tu veux encore me rabaisser, je peux encore dire que vous avoir hors de la montagne me permettra de la forer pour récolter les métaux précieux. Ou alors je peux aussi dire que...

-Cela me suffit, merci.

Je regardais le squelette. Je savais qu'il doutait de mes bonnes intentions, moi-même j'en douterais à sa place. Je parais trop paradisiaque, sans rien demander... La vérité, c'est que je ne le fais pas entièrement de façon désintéressée. Il y a eu la guerre, récemment et le pays est dépeuplé. Avec ces monstres, nous avons de la main d'oeuvre supplémentaire, ce qui est tout simplement magnifique. Si je suis ici, au pied du Mont Ebott, c'était aussi pour demander encore plus de nourriture, les champs brûlés ne pouvant plus servir. Et surtout, à la fin de la guerre, nous avons jetés toute notre technologie à la mer ou... au Mont Ebott. A vrai dire, nous sommes retournés au Moyen-Âge, sauf niveau hygiène et médecine. Ces monstres ont peut-être des capacités inconnues qui pourraient nous êtres utiles. Mais je ne suis pas le monstre que j'ai dépeins à ce squelette pour le faire taire. Loin de là. Cela se rapprocherait plus de mon père. Je dis d'une voix calme et assurée:

-Bien, maintenant... Je vais devoir vous loger cette nuit, eh eh! Euh... Vous aurez besoin de combien de chambres?

-Je dors avec Paps... Il a peur des endroits nouveaux.

-Nyeh! Je suis grand!

-Papyrus! Pas de discussions!

-Compris...

-Eh eh, OK... Pour les autres?

-Je vais dormir avec Alph... continua Undyne avec un sourire édenté

-O-Oh... Si c'est... ce qu'Undyne veux...

-Bien, quant à l'enfant et vos Majestés?

-Hmpf! s'exclama Toriel. JE dors avec MON enfant!

-Tori!!!! s'exclama le Roi, déçu.

-Vous savez, j'ai bien assez de chambres pour que vous trois dormiez seuls...

-Bien. céda Toriel. Frisk, choisis avec qui tu veux dormir.

Frisk regarda sa mère puis son père. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient fâchés alors elle alla vers Arcande et la désigna en disant:

-Je veux dormir avec elle!

-HEIN?! criais-je. Euh, moi je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça, mais tu devrais peut-être...

-Très bien. dit Toriel qui était satisfaite que ça ne soit pas avec Asgore mais déçue que cela soit moi. Asgore, tu vois, mieux vaut la laisser faire ses propres décisions.

-Mais, Tori...

-Je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

On se balada dans l'immense demeure et laissais deux par deux les monstres. Sauf devant la chambre de Sans et Papyrus où le petit squelette préféra continuer, voulant me parler. J'allais donc montrer à Frisk ma chambre qui hôcha de la tête et me demanda si elle pouvait aller jouer dehors. Je lui dis:

-Oui, mais demande quand même à Toriel...

-Oh, je suis habituée à explorer et je suis très bonne pour esquiver les attaques! Oncle Sans?

-Quoi, gamin?

-Tu peux me faire rebondir?

-Eh eh, d'accord. Tu veux faire un bond super long?

-Oui!!!

-Ok...

L'oeil bleu du squelette et il enroba de magie l'humaine qui marmonna:

-Mais je veux pas des sauts comme ça... Rends moi bleue!

-Euh... Gamin, sûr?

-Mais oui!!! Juste pour un saut!!!!

-OK, OK...

Il reposa l'enfant qui se mit à courir. Soudainement, un coeur bleu apparu devant elle. Et... une rangée d'os!! Non!!! J'allais réagir quand les rires de l'enfant retentirent et qu'elle fit un bond incroyable par-dessus les os. Elle retomba au sol en une roulade puis se retourna et tout en riant salua son ami qui lui fit un signe de tête. Elle quitta la pièce et je regardais le squelette en demandant:

-C'était quoi, _ça_?

-De la magie. Jamais entendu parler?

-Non... C'est... Il faut que j'apprenne à faire ce qu'elle vient de faire?

-Pourquoi? T'en en danger, princesse? Est-ce que tu risques, comme cet enfant, de passer à travers des dizaines de monstres qui veulent prendre ton âme et la donner au Roi?

-Non... Mais... Je dois pouvoir faire ce que cette enfant fait. Parce que je dois pouvoir me battre pour mon Royaume. Nous subissons constamment des attaques, sans pour autant répliquer de part notre faiblesse. Je veux me battre aux côtés de ceux qui meurent pour moi. Et jamais je n'ai vu un humain pouvoir faire cela.

-Je l'ai rendu bleu.

-Oui, rends moi bleu alors!

-Il est mort des dizaines pour pouvoir y arriver. As-tu la détermination pour revenir à la vie?

-Hein...?

-Non, comme je le pensais, tu n'es pas assez déterminée. Tu n'as jamais eu à voir un bouton 'RESET', n'est-ce pas?

-Je...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. JAMAIS...

-Et alors?

-Et alors je risquerais de te tuer ou bien l'inverse. Je n'ai qu'un seul PV après tout.

-Je vois... Dans ce cas, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

-Je voulais... t'informer.

Soudainement, les orbites noires, il me perfora d'un os bleu. J'écarquillais mes yeux. Il dit:

-Tu ne seras pas blessée tant que tu resteras immobile. Compris?

-Oui...

Il eut un sourire qui me donna la trouille. Il s'approcha et me souffla à l'oreille:

-Je sais que les autres te font confiance, mais je me souviens de l'humain qui est tombé avant que je lui apprennes les bonnes manières... Si tu tues un seul d'entre eux, je te tuerais, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ton nom soit lui-même effacé de l'existence... Je suis clair?

-Je ne comptais pas leur faire du mal.

-Ah bon?!

-Oui... C'est vrai. Si je suis venue, c'est officiellement pour demander plus de nourriture aux paysans... Si en réalité je suis venue... C'est pour explorer la montagne et sauver Frisk...

-Tu es un peu trop concernée par son sort... Pourquoi?

-C'est un enfant et pas n'importe lequel! C'était le frère d'un ancien résistant important. Mon père voulait s'assurer qu'il soit mort et moi, je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne le soit pas avant que mon père envoie des assassins! Frisk est un enfant, je suis sûre qu'il comprendra ce qu'il doit faire pour survivre.

-Et que doit-il faire?

-Me prêter allégence.

-Pourquoi à toi?

-Mon père est sur la fin de son règne. Il va mourir dans une semaine.

-Tu es bien précise sur la date...

-Normal, c'est ma mère qui va le tuer. Je serais reine dans une semaine.

-Tu sembles avoir beaucoup de temps libre.

-C'est normal aussi... Mon père est Roi des militaires.

-Pardon?

-Chaque métier a son Roi... Chacun a son importance. Je serais juste Reine de l'armée et l'armée n'est pas la chose la plus importante. Je devrais juste laisser mes hommes se gérer eux-même et faire des stratégies guerrières. Je suis plus une citoyenne qu'autre chose.

-Ah, je vois... Alors pourquoi parles-tu de ton père comme chef?

-Nous sommes sur son domaine! C'est lui le Roi de ce domaine... il décide de qui vit et qui meurt.

-Je comprends pas...

-Chaque Roi a un territoire... où sa parole fait loi. Il n'agit cependant pour les autres que dans le Conseil où là, avec les autres Rois et Reines, il dirige les opérations militaires pour l'Empereur. C'est plus un Seigneur tout compte fait...

-Je vois. Mais notre cas...

-Ne sera pas abordé au Conseil car il ne nous concerne que nous! OK?

-Je vois...

Il recula puis dit:

-Je garderais une orbite sur toi...

Et il marmonna, si bas que je crus m'être trompée alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Frisk:

-Maintenant où est ce maudit enfant?!

Il disparut aussi sec. HEIN?! Téléportation...? Je me mis à trembler et retombais. Je dois être forte... Je DOIS être forte! Je me dois d'être forte! J'entendis alors une voix:

-Tiens donc... Bon, je connais la suite. Voir ce squelette disparaître vous remplit de détermination.

-Hein...?

-Oh, salut, la nouvelle! Mon âme ne pouvait plus survivre avec Frisk... Tu comprends, elle est trop faible... Tu es la plus déterminée... Ta détermination va me maintenir en vie.

-Qui es-tu?!

Je levais les yeux pour voir une enfant similaire à Frisk. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, portait un pull à une rayure, un short, des bas et des chaussures. Mais ses yeux... et ce sourire... Elle dit:

-Je suis le démon qui vient quand on le nomme... Aussi nommé Chara. Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Arcande... Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, toutes les deux... Eh eh...


	2. Chapter 2

Je reculais au fur et à mesure et me figeait face au sourire enfantin. Chara me regarda puis dit:

-Voir ce fantôme vous regarder avec une envie de meurtre vous remplit de détermination.

-C'est quoi la détermination?!

-La détermination est ce qui te permet de revenir d'entre les morts... Eh eh...

-PARDON?!

-Eh oui! Comme Frisk l'a fait, au grand dépit de ce squelette. Mais bon... Je suppose que ce n'est pas dans tes intentions, n'est-ce pas? Dans tout les cas, je vais me faire discrète. Je veux voir ce que cela va donner... Au revoir!

Et elle disparut. J'entendis sa voix en écho:

-Constater que vous êtes encore en vie après avoir vu un fantôme vous remplit de détermination.

-Tu vas arrêter avec ce genre de phrases?!

-Répliquer à une voix qui est sans doute la preuve de votre démence vous remplit de détermination.

-Oh!

-Abandonner ce combat avec une attitude cool pour vous vous remplit de détermination.

-JE VAIS TE TUER!

-Menacer de mort un fantôme vous remplit de détermination même si c'est impossible.

Je décidais d'arrêter et me dirigeais, énervée, vers une salle d'entraînement dans la demeure. Je pris mon épée et regardais la cible. Là, je commençais à assener de coups violents.

Je regardais Toriel. Punaise... J'ai jamais autant regretté d'avoir tué ces enfants... Elle tenait une boule de feu dans sa main qu'elle me lança. Je pus esquiver facilement. Là suivit une dizaine de remarques que je trouvais étonnant qu'elle ait appris (c'est vrai, à part des grenouilles qui disent Ribbit, elle n'a pas entendu grand chose) et je vis mon sauveur arriver: Sans. Il se mit entre nous puis dit:

-Eh, Tori, tu peux te calmer et réfléchir à la survie de ton actuel enfant? Quant à toi, Asgore, de tout les monstres?

Je regardais le squelette et hochais de la tête. Il se plaça à côté de moi et invita Toriel à s'approcher. Là, il dit, une pupille bleu terrifiante illuminant son visage:

-Vous faites confiance à Arcande?

-Elle me semble honnête...

-A moi aussi.

-Moi, je persiste à trouver que quelque chose cloche. Et dans tout les cas... C'est son père le chef. Et de ce qu'elle nous en a dit... On sait rien sur lui.

-Je suppose qu'en monarque c'est quelqu'un de juste et adroit!

-C'est quelqu'un qui a géré toute les guerres aussi...

-Tu es trop paranoïaque, Sans... marmonna Toriel.

-Ah oui?! On verra, le jour où il se pointera pour tous nous tuer!

-NGAAAAH! Majesté, que faites-vous? Sans! Un peu de tenue! Ton œil!

Undyne venait de se faire remarquer. Elle dit:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Penses-tu... Qu'Arcande est une personne de confiance?

-Je sais pas, on s'est pas battus.

-Grr... Je vois! Je vais parler à Alphys alors!

Il s'en alla précipitamment. Undyne le regarda aller au loin puis s'exclama:

-Eh, Sans! T'as un problème avec ces punks?!

-On ne peut pas leur faire confiance!

Une image de son frère en poussière persistait dans l'esprit du squelette.

Essoufflée, je regardais ma cible. Réduite en charpie. Je pris une inspiration et lâchais l'épée. Ensuite, je décidais de retourner vers mes invités. J'entendis alors un cor et écarquillais mes yeux. Punaise, c'est vrai! Mon père et ma mère viennent ce soir! Je rassemblais rapidement les monstres et leur dit:

-La situation est critique, mon père arrive!

-Hein?

-Il faut que vous paraissiez les plus pacifistes et civilisés possibles! Compris?

-Pourquoi, on est des sauvages à tes yeux?

-Sans, c'est précisément l'attitude que je veux éviter de votre part, là!

Il gromela quelque chose et sur deux chevaux le couple royal arriva. Ils étaient seuls. En effet, c'eut été un déshonneur pour le Roi de la guerre que d'avoir une escorte. Il descendit de son cheval. Imposant, il avait une longue épée, des cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs, une peau claire, il poussa un bruit guttural et ma mère descendit elle aussi de sa monture. Elle était plus délicate et très jolie. La peau noire, les cheveux tressés, elle portait une robe de satin blanc. Je souris et m'avançais. J'inclinais légèrement ma tête et vis quelques secondes trop tard le coup de poing du Roi. Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver et je me retrouvais à terre, le nez en sang. Les monstres écarquillèrent les yeux. Je me relevais un peu et alors que j'allais me mettre debout, le Roi plaqua mon visage dans la boue, plaçant son pied sur mon crâne en s'exclamant:

-Je t'ai donné l'autorisation de te relever, faible?!

-Non...

-Tu es faible, c'est flagrant! J'aurais du te tuer à ta naissance, ça m'aurait enlevé un poids des épaules!

-Merci de votre clémence, père...

-T'ai-je dit que tu pouvais m'appeler ainsi?!

-Non, Majesté...

-Ne me réponds pas!

Je me pris un coup de pied et me contentais de sursauter sans rien dire. La femme regarda la scène sans rien dire, comme si c'était quelque chose de courrant, ce qui était le cas. Au bout d'un moment, sans doute agacé par mon manque de réparti, mon père me relâcha et m'ordonna de me relever, ce que je fis en tremblant légèrement. J'essuyais légèrement ma bouche pleine de terre et il dit:

-C'est qui, eux? Des forains?

-Non... Ce sont des monstres. continuais-je en crachant par terre pour évacuer le sang boueux.

-Majesté! dit Asgore d'un ton faussement enjoué. Je suis Asgore, Roi des Monstre!

-Ah, vous êtes leur Roi...

-Je me suis déjà entretenue avec eux et je comptais les présenter à la population du village demain soir, avec votre a...

-Non!

-Pardon? Il faut les sortir de sous terre!

-Hmm... Quel intérêt j'ai?

-Votre fille en a sorti suffisamment pour que je sois convaincu qu'elle veuille nous aider et croyez moi, il y en avait un paquet. dit Sans.

-C'est qui, lui?

-Je suis sans doute le monstre le plus paresseux des souterrains...

-Hmm... Ces monstres sont faibles, ma fille, pourquoi les prendre en charge?!

-Non, ils sont plus forts que ce que l'on peut croire... Et ils peuvent nous apprendre à faire des choses incroyables... Sans, où est Frisk?

-Pas besoin de cette fille, je peux m'en charger! s'exclama Chara.

Elle prit possession de mon corps et quand je vis mon reflet dans les yeux de mon père, je vis des yeux rouges. Sans en me voyant eut un œil bleu et lança des attaques multiples contre moi. Et le pire, c'est que je les évitais sans problèmes! Je sautais, glissais, me baissait... Ce fut un cri de Toriel qui calma Sans. Je repris le contrôle de mon corps et entendis:

-Avoir réussi à esquiver les attaques d'un smiley vous remplit de détermination.

-C'est... impossible. Comment as-tu pu esquiver ses attaques mais pas mon coup de poing?!

-Je... L'adrénaline?

Cette explication douteuse sembla suffire au monarque qui hôcha de la tête. Il regarda alors Sans en lui disant:

-Tout les monstres ont-ils ton niveau?

-Non... Mais ils ont plus de force que moi... Un coup et je meurs.

-Alors comment peux-tu te battre?

-J'ai une excellente esquive et je ne dors qu'à moitié...

-Bref, vôtre Majesté! m'exclamais-je. Acceptez-vous que je les présente à la population demain soir...?

-Oui... Ils ont l'autorisation de vivre ici. Mais! Je ne garantis en aucun cas leur sécurité. Ce sont des étrangers ils ont leur propres règles. Ils ne sont pas sous ma protection.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, ils sont sous la mienne.

-Je prends cela comme ta parole. S'ils viennent à poser problème, les conséquences, ce sera à toi de les subir.

-O-Oui...

Je baissais ma tête en signe d'acceptation. Chara rit en sourdine à mon encontre. Mon père décréta qu'il allait dormir ici et alors qu'il me laissait et que les monstres le suivaient, Sans attrapa ma manche et me regarda, son œil bleu lumineux. Il dit:

-Arcande... Si ce démon aux yeux rouges refait surface une fois de plus, tu seras morte à mes yeux. Je te tuerais, encore et encore, et je serais le cauchemar qui hantera tes rêves...

Il me relâcha et, effrayée, je courrais jusqu'à ma chambre où je m'enfermais. Je pris une seconde inspiration. Mon dieu... Que vais-je faire?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur:**

 **Désolée, le chapitre 2 était vraiment VRAIMENT court. Pour te répondre, Karrokey (j'ai bien écrit le pseudo? Dsl, j'ai pas ton commentaire sous les yeux), sur la femme, si je me souviens bien, elle devait le tuer dans une semaine ou quelque chose comme ça, il a encore un peu de temps ce Roi un peu timbré sur les bords... Mais pas l'éternité *rire maléfique*! Eh eh...**

 **BONE lecture (oups)**

Je m'étais endormie sans m'en rendre compte. Je fis un rêve. Il y avait dedans... un monstre, un jeune monstre. Il me regardait, puis dit d'une voix joyeuse:

-Hey! Arcande!

-Quoi Asriel...?

-J'ai trouvé des fleurs! Tu crois que Chara va aimer?

-J'en ai aucune fichue idée... Ta soeur est toujours très sombre, à l'écart...

Je me tournais vers une silhouette qui jouait avec un bâton en faisant des traits dans le sol. Le jeune monstre soupira puis s'exclama:

-Quand je serais grand, je serais les espoirs et les rêves de tout le monde!

-Hmm... Commence déjà à grandir puis on en reparlera.

-Mais!

Il commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Soudainement, Chara se releva et se dirigea vers nous. Elle pointa son bâton sur moi et me menaça en disant:

-Dis moi... Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu viens de faire?!

-Hey, on se calme, ce n'était qu'une...

-Ne lui fais pas de mal, Chara!

Asriel se mit entre nous deux et la jeune enfant soupira longuement. Elle tendit sa main, un sourire sublime ornant ses lèvres, en disant:

-Allez, Azzy, rappelle toi que Maman nous a fait une tarte.

-Ouais! Mais je voudrais rester...

-Viens! Je peux pas rentrer seule, moi!

-Mais!

-Il faut l'âme d'un monstre et d'un humain pour traverser la barrière! Allez, viens!

Se tenant la main, ils rejoignirent la montagne. C'est là que j'entendis une voix grave derrière moi:

-Tu sens tes pêchés ramper dans ton dos...

-Hein?!

Je me retournais en sursautant et vis le fantôme de Chara. Je me mis à trembloter légèrement en disant:

-Je... Je n'ai rien fait...

-Ah bon? Je n'avais pas fait le lien entre toi et notre 'amie' d'enfance sur la surface... Contrairement à ce que Papa et Maman s'imaginent, nous nous sommes rapidement lassés des souterrains... Alors on est allés à la surface. Plusieurs fois, en cachette, seuls, avant de te rencontrer. Tu ne nous a pas fait de mal, on se retrouvait régulièrement... Tout les jours, à 15h, si je me souviens bien. On restait une heure ensembles à jouer... jusqu'au jour où nous sommes morts par TA faute!

-Je n'y pouvais rien! Je...

-J'aurais du me douter en te voyant adulte que tu n'étais pas si surprise que ça de voir des monstres... Un cri ou deux et c'était fini.

Chara disparut alors et je me réveillais en sursaut, Frisk dans mes bras. Quand est-ce qu'il... Ah oui, c'est vrai, on doit dormir ensembles... Je me levais, massant mon crâne. Ensuite, je fis face à ma fenêtre que j'ouvris en grand. Les rayons du Soleil caressaient mon visage, j'étais si heureuse... d'être en vie. Ensuite, je décidais de prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Alors que j'allais entrer dans la salle à manger, j'entendis Gérard et la Reine:

-...comprenons. dit Gérard. Ces monstres sont une nuisance pour nous.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, idiot! Nous devons les utiliser. Je les vois bien... Tous des idiots, des pacifistes bornés qui brandissent la colombe blanche. Sauf que dans ce monde, sur la surface du moins, c'est **tuer ou être tué**. Alors je sais bien que cet enfant, là, Frisk, les a sauvés et que ma fille les a placés sous sa protection, mais il est impensable de se faire passer pour des faibles aux yeux des autres. Nous devons réagir à la situation. Les asservir serait une option parmis celles que j'enviseage... Mais c'est trop barbare.

-En effet, votre méthode est magnifique et délicieusement mortel...

-Tout à fait. Je suis telle l'araignée qui tisse sa toile... Ahuhuhuhu (référence possible à une certaine araignée...? Non, Muffet est ADORABLE! Que si on lui donne de l'argent... ça amène à se poser des questions quand même? acheter ou être acheté? non! Retour à l'histoire!)

-Eh eh... Et dire que vous êtes aragnophobe...

-Oui, ces bestioles à huit pattes me répugnent! Mais j'aime bien l'image qu'on leur porte.

Quand la discussion tourna autour des araignées, je me permis d'entrer. Gérard se raidit, reprenant son attitude de garde du corps et quitta la pièce humblement. Je baillais et m'avançais.

Ma mère me regarda d'un air distrait puis, alors que je me confectionnais une tartine comme si je n'avais rien entendu de ce qui venait de se dire plus tôt, elle me demanda:

-Dis, tu voudrais bien m'aider?

-Hmm...?

-Selon toi, comment dois-je faire pour tuer ton père?

-Je sais pas. A ce que je sache, peu importe le moyen, il mourra.

-Non mais je veux dire! Il est tellement paranoïaque qu'il est impossible que quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'approche, c'est donc moi qui me charge de la besogne. Le problème étant que je n'ai aucune force!

-Tu as déjà essayé le poison? Plutôt efficace à ce qu'il paraît...

-Il ME fait gouter tout ce qu'il mange!

-Alors t'as qu'à ingurgiter l'antidote avant. Le fait que tu en ingurgites avant renforcera le fait que tu es innocente. Je trouve que c'est plutôt cool.

-Hmm... Non, le poison ne le ferait pas assez souffrir.

-Alors un coup de dague. Ou mieux encore. Tu n'utilises pas de poisons mais un somnifère.

-Et il existe un antidote contre un somnifère?!

-Oui. L'adrénaline.

-Ah.

-Tu vois? Tu l'endors, tu le ligotes, puis libre à toi de faire n'importe quelle fantaisies...

-Tu as l'esprit tordu quand même pour inventer ces stratégies.

Je soupirais puis dis en prenant une bouchée de ma tartine:

-N'importe qui y aurait pensé. C'est d'une évidence... Mais tu as l'esprit encore plus tordu que moi si tu fais ces 'fantaisies'.

-Je vois...

-Bien, maintenant que c'est dit... Je vais aller m'entraîner.

-A quoi?

-Hmm... le saut en longueur.

-Hein...?

-C'est quoi ta couleur préférée?

-Bleu...

-Alors tu vas approuver ce que je fais, maman! Enfin, il faut que ce paresseux soit réveillé...

-Avoir envie de souffrir avec ce squelette vous remplit de détermination.

Je quittais la salle en maudissant Chara puis entendis Frisk rire. Déjà réveillé...? Il était dehors avec Papyrus et Undyne. Papyrus l'avait rendu bleu! C'est ma chance! J'allais dehors puis dit:

-Eh, vous trois! J'aimerais m'entraîner! Je...

-Tu veux t'entraîner?! s'exclama Undyne.

-Euh... Oui...? Enfin, je crois...?

-BIEN! Alors prépares-toi, humaine! NGAAAAAH!

Et là j'eus une couleur non attendue: le vert. Quoi...? Undyne se rua sur moi et on combattit des heures durant, la sueur roulait à grosses gouttes sur moi. On continua jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne. La femme-poisson dit d'une voix forte mais essoufflée:

-Ce... Tu... te... débrouilles à peine!

-Où est Papa? demanda Frisk.

-Parti chercher les autres pour ce soir! Nyeheheh!

-Grrr... Un jour, je tuerais ce gamin... marmonna Chara.

Je lançais un regard noir au vide puis continuais à discuter avec les monstres. Au bout d'un moment, Asgore revint, une horde de monstres derrière lui, une... fleur dans les bras?! J'entendis alors Chara qui marmonna:

-Et voilà la fratrie au complet...

-Quoi?

-Tu voulais savoir ce qu'étais devenu notre frère? Oh, j'oubliais! Tu n'as même pas posé la question!

-Il est mort sous mes yeux! Il n'y avait pas de questions à poser!

-Il est devenu... différent.

C'est alors qu'Asgore déposa la fleur au sol. La plante lui tira la langue et elle se dirigea vers moi. Là, il s'exclama:

-Salut! Je suis Flowey! Tu sais où se trouve Chara?

-Azzy, c'est une blague? dis-je

-Quoi?!

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais la... main verte (jeu de mot de merde, je m'excuse)!

-Sérieusement... Qui es-tu pour me connaître, d'ailleurs?

-Je suis le démon qui vient quand on l'appelle par son nom!

Chara avait pris possession de mon corps et Asriel hurla de peur puis s'exclama:

-Chara! Tu es là!

-Euh... Non, là, c'est Arcande aux commandes! Eh eh...

-Arcande? T'es qui?

-Savoir qu'Asriel vous a oublié avec tant de facilité ME remplit de détermination. Eh eh... Bien joué, frérot.

-Arcande, tu te rappelles, ta meilleure amie!

-C'est Cha... Oh, c'est vrai.

-Tu vois!

-Où est ton père que je le tues lui et tout ceux qu'il aime?!

-Euh... Mon père m'aime, enfin j'espère, alors s'il te plaît, raye de la liste 'tout ceux qu'il aime', OK?

-Arcande, tu es beaucoup trop sentimentale.

-Autrement, comment es-tu devenu... Flowey la fleur?

-Alphys a injecté de la détermination sur une fleur dorée qui est poussée sur mes cendres...

-Quoi...?

-Je sais, tu peux aller la tuer.

-Je dois aller la remercier, grâce à elle, t'es en vie, pleurnichard!

-JE NE SUIS PAS PLEURNICHARD! cria Flowey. Dans ce monde, c'est **tuer ou être tué** , j'en ai pris conscience!

-Hmm... C'est pas plutôt ne tue pas et tu n'est pas tué?

-Hein?

-Peu importe.

Je regardais d'un air vague tout autour de moi. Et je vis Sans... avec ma mère. Quelque chose de mauvais allait en découler, de ça... J'allais vers eux, laissant Azzy derrière moi et j'espiais une partie de leur conversation:

-...non, je n'ai aucun intérêt à le faire. dit Sans.

-Je sais, mais...

-Dans le but d'être pacifistes et tout et tout, je ne vais pas rapporter cette histoire au gamin.

-Un gamin ne peut rien me faire.

-Certes, sauf que Frisk va pleurer s'il apprend ce que vous me demandez. Et là, vous aurez trois monarques aux fesses. Le troisième étant votre mari apprenant la nouvelle, hein!

-Pardon...?

-Eh eh... Bien, je vais vous laisser.

-Attendez! Vous voulez protéger votre frère, non?

-C'est exact, mais je ne vois pas en quoi une vipère comme vous peux l'aider.

-Un signal de ma part et votre frère se fait descendre.

-Pardon...? Et si je disais plutôt vous épargnez mon frère ou je vous tue?

-Si vous faites ça, alors ce sera la guerre humain monstres. Sauf que nous avons perdus les connaissances nécessaires pour vous sceller sous terre. Je crains que nous ne serons OBLIGES de tous vous tuer. Je commencerais par votre frère, puis Toriel, Asgore, Undyne... Et enfin Frisk. C'est votre allié.

-Vous pouvez tuer Frisk, je l'ai déjà fait avant.

-Eh eh... Je m'en souviens bien, smiley! cria Chara.

-Hein?

-Peu importe, écoutons.

-...dans votre intérêt d'accepter ma proposition.

-Je refuse de tuer votre Roi.

-Bien, mais je vous...

-Hep!

Je me présentais alors avant que la situation ne s'envenime. Je m'avançais puis décidais que vu que Sans était au courrant des intentions de ma mère, tant qu'à faire... Je dis à celle-ci:

-Maman, ils étaient sous MA protection. Les attaquer, c'est m'attaquer. Par conséquent, je vais te dénoncer.

-Attends! J'ai trouvé le moyen de le tuer!

-Que ce soit Sans qui le fasse?

-Non... Mieux... Je vais... Je tuerais ton père ce soir et s'il est encore en vie, alors tu pourras me juger, OK?

-OK... Je trouve tout de même ce marché quelque peu fallacieux... C'est pourquoi je vais... Sans?

-Quoi?

-Tu peux surveiller ma mère et ses agissements?

-Pardon?

-C'est tout dans ton intérêt qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises et je sais que si toi tu la surveilles, cela ne va pas porter préjudice aux monstres et donc à moi. Voilà la logique que j'ai pour cela.

-Je vois... Je comprends ta logique... Enfin, je crois...

Je lui souris et il me rendit ce sourire. Ensuite, la journée se déroula comme prévu. Tout fut joyeux, normal, calme... Jusqu'à ce que... La soirée arrive. Là, quelques festivités pour accueillir les monarques furent mises en place et je fis mon discours. Lorsque vint le moment de présenter les monstres, ce que je fis, tout le monde fut terrifié. Mais mon père se leva et scanda:

-Tout ceux qui quittent cette place seront exécutés!

Les mouvements de foule furent beaucoup moins... imposants. Chara ricanait dans son coin, tout en me disant:

-Tu es sûre que tu veux qu'il meurt?

-Pardon?

-Non mais, je veux dire, t'en es certaine? Parce qu'à ta place, je le garderais bien en vie, le petit papa...

-Pourquoi?

-Tu n'as pas encore compris?

-Non...

-Ah ah ah... ça promet d'être intéressant. Sauvegarde, tout de même, au cas où tu crèves.

Je m'exécutais et la phrase de Chara m'intrigua:

-Penser que vous avez réussi vous remplit de détermination face aux épreuves à venir. Vous êtes remplit de détermination. Points de vie restaurés.

-Quoi...?

-Eh eh... Ah ah! Je vais bien rire, moi...

Elle continua à lancer des remarques dans ce genre mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention que ça: sans connaître la menace, je ne pouvais rien faire. La soirée continua et le festin commença. Les verres trinquèrent. Ma mère et mon père burent quelques gorgées chacun dans le même verre, mangèrent la même nourriture... Et s'écroulèrent ensemble sur la table. C'était prévisible. Je n'ai pas pris connaissance qu'elle ait prit d'antidote. Là, j'entendis Chara hurler de rire. Je m'avançais puis laissait la population s'inquiéter. Ils furent déclarés décédés. Cela ne me faisait presque rien... Je ne les connaissais presque pas. C'est là que je fus donc déclarée chef d'état. Je quittais la place et alors que je repartais pour chez moi, j'entendis des cris. Hein...? Je revenais sur mes pas et je vis une de ces grenouilles nommées Froggit devenir poussière. Quoi...? Là, ce fut la pagaïe. Je ne savais pas qui avait commencé le combat mais avec ma force d'humaine, que pouvais-je faire...? Là j'entendis Chara rire en s'exclamant:

-La revanche des monstres sur leurs geôliers va commencer! Ah ah ah ah!

-La ferme, Chara! Je dois régler la situation... Comment...

Face à moi, les monstres indignés se tournaient vers les humains qui, délivrés de l'emprise de leur chef, se lancèrent dans un combat contre les monstres. Alors que Sans allait s'en mêler, je lui fis part de mes inquiétudes et il hôcha de la tête en disant:

-Je me charge de ce problème.

Il fit alors apparaître une rangée d'os bleus entre les deux camps en criant:

-Si vous bougez, vous serez blessés voire tués!

-Sans! s'exclama Undyne. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance!

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois en me massant le crâne puis déclarais d'une voix forte:

-Le conflit ne sert à rien, ces monstres sont...

-Eh bien justement! cria quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

Il se dégagea du groupe pour se mettre un peu en hauteur et cria:

-Ils le disent eux-même, ce sont des monstres! Et les monstres, ça fait quoi?! Ça tue, ça blesse, ça vole, c'est méchant les monstres! C'est bien quelque chose que l'on a tous retenus, ça, non?!

Merde... Vous auriez pas pu vous appeler les pacifistes innocents plutôt que les monstres?! Ça porte à confusion... pensais-je. Bon, vite, un truc... un truc... J'eus l'illumination en voyant Frisk. J'hurlais:

-Hey, Frisk! Viens par là, tu veux?

L'enfant vint vers moi et je dis:

-Cet enfant est passé à travers leur souterrains et regardez-le, il n'a même pas une égratignure!

-M'enfin... Pour le coup, c'est peut-être les enfants humains qui sont en tort...

Sans regardait Frisk d'un air terrifiant. L'enfant lui sourit et il dit:

-Les monstres ne veulent être que nos amis! Je suis Frisk, l'enfant tombé et...

-FRISK?!

Quelqu'un hurla son nom et se rua vers nous. Qui...? Punaise, j'aurais du m'en douter. Le frère de Frisk. Il se plaça devant lui et le tira par la manche en le réprimandant. L'enfant se débattait mais Sans ne fit rien pour empêcher l'homme de l'éloigner. Qu'est-ce qui...? Frisk cria à l'intention de Sans:

-Je suis désolé!

-Désolé, gamin?! Moi aussi, tu vois, je risquerais de te blesser, queeeeeel dommage! Mais maintenant que tu n'as plus le RESET, si je te tues, c'est pour de bon.

-Sans, s'il te plaît!

Frisk pleura. Il regarda Frisk s'éloigner sans rien dire. Ce fut Toriel qui intervint en criant:

-Relâche mon enfant!

-Ton enfant? C'est mon frère! Allez, Frisk vient!

-Maman!

-Ils l'ont manipulé, ils lui ont fait un lavage de cerveau! cria le frère.

Punaise... Le frère de Frisk, fils d'un ancien résistant connu, a beaucoup d'influence. Surtout maintenant... Quelques habitants le joignirent et par automatisme, les autres suivirent. C'était... impossible... un coup d'état, si je puis dire... Sentant que je n'avais plus de pouvoir, je battis en retraite avec Sans et tout ceux qui purent me suivre. Les autres... n'eurent d'autre choix que de mourir. Toriel refusa de nous suivre.

Je pouvais la comprendre, abandonner son enfant est impensable. Mais entre sa propre vie et la sécurité de son enfant, moi, j'aurais choisi la survie. Pour pouvoir revenir en force et massacrer celui qui aurait osé toucher à mon enfant, bien sûr.

Je regardais donc les quelques personnes présentes. Hmm... Nous étions tout sauf assez, à mon sens. Je nous fis retourner chez moi et Sans me regarda avec un air soupçonneux en me voyant trifouiller dans mes affaires. Je dis d'une voix calme:

-Il faut que je retourne la situation à notre avantage... Si vous sortez, vous vous ferez tuer. Ils vont mettre du temps avant de comprendre qu'on est parti. On utilisera des chevaux pour rejoindre la capitale et ensuite on ira...

-Nous allons retourner sous terre. déclara Asgore.

-Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, Monsieur Dreemur, c'est que même sous Terre vous ne serez pas en sécurité, là. Il faut que l'on regagne la capitale où je serais un peu mieux traitée, j'espère, et réprimer la révolte. Ensuite, on pourra parler d'alliance humains monstres. Là, en retournant sur Terre, la seule chose que vous gagnerez, c'est la guerre.

Asgore écarquilla ses yeux en se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle il avait été placé.


	4. chapitre 4

-Et ensuite? Et ensuite??

-Eh, du calme!

-MAMAAAAAAN!!!! On veut la suite!!!!

-Très bien! Mais je vous la dirais demain soir!

-Pourquoi?! Papa nous avait promis pour ce soir!

-Grr... SANS?!

-Quoi? Je suis occupé!

-A faire quoi, au juste?

-A rédiger le rapport pour les dirigeants étrangers!

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et Sans ouvrit la porte. Je désignais les deux enfants et dis à Sans:

-Charges-t-en, je suis épuisée!

-Très bien... A tout à l'heure, chérie.

-Eh, Sans!

-Quoi? Bon. Tu en étais où?

-Au moment où sur la route tu sais qui nous suivait.

-Oh? Je vois... Les enfants, vous voulez entendre comment est-ce que Tatie est venue tous nous sauver?

-Ouais!

-Alors en fait, ce qui s'est passé c'est que... J'étais un gentil fils et paresseux comme j'étais, j'ai pas arrêté de dormir! Ahahah! Allez, au lit, mes petits monstres!

Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis l'arrivée des monstres à la surface... Nous avions vécu tellement de choses... Mais... Mais... Nous avons été... Sans prit ma main et la serra fort. Je lui rendais son regard terrifié. On quitta la pièce des enfants pour arriver face à deux gardes. L'un d'eux dit:

-Sans, monstre et Sylmarils l'humaine, vous êtes jugés pour meurtre et trahison! En vertue des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je condamne Sylmarils l'humaine à mort!

-Non! Non! Vous pouvez pas faire ça! s'exclama Sans. Prenez moi à sa place! Prenez moi à sa place!!!

-Très bien...

Sans fut décapité sous mes yeux. Je sursautais. J'étais en effet dans la même salle mais la poussière de Sans n'était pas au sol... Je tournais la tête et je vis la porte des enfants... Je l'ouvris timidement et je ne vis... rien, aucune affaire. Qu'est-ce qui...? Je m'avançais un peu à l'extérieur et je vis alors au bout d'un moment des traits. Par centaines. Ah oui, j'ai fais ça un jour... Je m'avançais et je me vis dans ma cellule, les bras croisés, à me balancer. Un garde entra déposer mon repas. Je n'y touchais pas. Je marmonnais sans cesse:

-Plus tard... Plus tard...

L'hallucination disparut. Quoi...? Quand je jetais un oeil à la fenêtre, je vis Undyne se faire fouetter jusqu'à la mort. Mon Dieu, c'est horrible! Quand je tournais les yeux, je vis mon double regarder la fenêtre, les yeux vitreux, tripotant quelque chose tout en continuant de dire:

-Plus tard... Plus tard...

Je décidais de fuir du couloir et là j'arrivais face à Frisk. Plus âgé. Il me regarda puis pointa son arme sur moi. Mais je continuais avec mon plus tard. On me prit pour une folle. Un jour, j'eus une visite. On m'annonça qu'Asgore Dreemur était mort et qu'Asriel Dreemur, son unique héritier, aussi. Mais je continuais à dire plus tard. Un jour, je vis un humain. Un enfant, son corps créé artificiellement. Chara. L'humain fut jugé pour ses crimes et... exécuté. Là, ma réaction fut immédiate: la chose que je cachais depuis tout ce temps était un détonateur. Créé par Sans... Le dernier élément manquant, la poudre. J'ai récolté patiemment toute la poudre que j'ai trouvé et c'est Sans qui sera donc utilisé de combustible pour tous nous libérer. Ca y est, toute la capitale était morte sous les flammes.

Et moi, je riais. Cependant, étrangement, je n'ai pas péri aux flammes... Comment...? Comment c'est possible...? C'est tout simplement impossible, je ne peux pas y croire! Je criais à l'aide et une voix se fit entendre derrière moi:

-Mais personne ne vint.

-A l'aide! A l'aide!

-Tu appelles à l'aide... Mais personne ne vint.

-Qui es-tu?!

-Salutations. Je suis Chara.

-Chara? Dieu merci, aide moi à m'expliquer que...

-Tu m'as laissé mourir.

-C'était pour...

-Tu m'as laissée crever sous tes yeux, je l'ai vu! Tu as laissé Undyne mourir, Asgore, Asriel, Sans, tes enfants! Tous sont morts parce que tu attendais!

-Il me fallait de la poudre de monstres pour...

-C'est ça... Et moi?

-Tu es l'élément qui m'a permis de décider quand je le ferais.

-Et juste avant qu'on me tue?!

-Je ne pouvais pas, je!

-Peu importe! Peu importe... Tu as l'éternité pour t'expliquer, partenaire... Et j'ai l'éternité pour te tuer. J'ai retiré ta fonction du Reset, bien sûr.

-Mais...!

-Je vais te tuer. Encore et encore, et encore... Bienvenue dans l'au-delà!

Et je me revis il y a longtemps, j'étais face aux monstres. Je les saluais... Asgore et moi discutions...

Et Sans se doutait qu'il ne fallait pas me faire confiance.

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Voilà voilà! Je vous laisse méditer sur cette dernière phrase qui a plus de sens qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. C'était la fin de la fic, oui. Je ne vois pas comment faire mieux._


End file.
